Slides are homes too
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Without a home, Inuyasha finds refuge from the cold in a park slide, but his peace is quickly disturbed by an "annoying" wolf. Rated for yaoi/lemon, and language.


**Good morning! Omg, this story came from a dream I had and I've been obsessed about righting it! I really hope you guys like this one cuz I worked super hard on it to make it the best ever!**

**SUMMARY: Kouga finds Inuyasha sleeping in a park slide, in HIS slide. Things get a little strange and heated when he asks to share it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I was merely using them in my delicious story.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (guy on guy smut) and a lemon, strong language, and…. I think that's it. But anyway! You have been warned! So please no underage readers.**

**COMMENTS/FLAMES: Oh please do! It always makes my day.**

**BETAREADERS: No thank you but you are welcome if you absolutely must.**

**So with no further introduction, here is your one-shot, absolutely amazing, delicious yaoi.**

Inuyasha could see his breathe in the night air, his body shaking with cold. His one blanket providing little warmth in his shelter for the night as the cold angrily came down to consume him.

"Fuckin' cold." He muttered, teeth chattering, his bones ached and his toes were numb. He couldn't stand it. The cold seeped into his skin to settle within his stomach painfully. Tears pricked his eyes as he clutched his blankets harder. Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps. The crunching of the woodchips came closer then suddenly the person hopped up on the circular tube of the slide, causing a dent in the roof.

" Well, I was gonna sleep here tonight but it seems as if my spot is already taken." It was a male voice, smooth and rice with a hint of laughter.

"Then fuck off." Inuyasha kicked the dent in the roof hard sending the seater to the ground but he landed on his feet with a soft thud. He heard the male laugh lightly before he stuck his head at the foot of the slide. He was handsome with long chocolate hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. He wore dark rugged clothes similar to Inuyasha's.

"What are you doin' out here, hanyou?" The male asked with a charming smile.

"I could ask you the same thing, _youkai_." Inuyasha spat.

"Jus' findin' some place to sleep is all. And this is the only slide for 3 miles."

"Like I give a fuck." Inuyasha yanked the blanket to his nose and turned away from him, hoping the boy would jus go away, but he didn't.

"Mind if I share?"

"What?" Inuyasha spun to face him, almost hitting his head on the roof of the slide. " No!"

"Please? It's late and it's cold. And it looks like you could use a little extra body heat." The boy winked at him and Inuyasha could feel a blush creep to his face betrayingly.

"There isn't any room." Inuyasha tried protesting.

"Sure there is!" The boy crawled in on top of him and laid beside him, slipping the blanket over himself. Inuyasha's stomach erupted in butterflies when the boy's hips spooned him from behind. His back was to the boy's chest and the boy's arms were around his waist.

"See, told you." The boy's hot breathe slithered over his neck and ear, and Inuyasha shivered lightly. They laid there for an awkward moment, Inuyasha's heartbeat raced in his ears. He could help but noticed how warm the other boy was against him and wondered what it felt like for those hands on his stomach to run along his body. Blood rushed to his pants and he attempted to scoot away from the boy behind him but to no prevail. There was no room to run or to even move. He jus hoped the boy behind him didn't accidently feel it.

"I'm Kouga, by the way."

"Inuyasha."

"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." They way his name rolled from Kouga's lips sent shivers down his spine. His breathe on his neck causing his brain to roll in circles. He couldn't think straight. Suddenly, Kouga's hips rolled forward slightly, Inuyasha gasped.

"Okay, maybe one of us needs to go find another fuckin' slide!"

"And why is that?" Kouga chuckled.

"B-because!" Inuyasha tried to move away from his hips but there was no room in the slide, and the only way he could escape was to crawl down the boy's body.

"That isn't an answer. Besides, you need this jus' as much as I do." Inuyasha froze. He couldn't possibly mean…

"I don't even fuckin' know you!"

"Get to know me." Kouga moved his hands to Inuyasha's hips and squeezed slightly, Inuyasha inhaled hard through his teeth and clenched his jaw. Kouga noticed his reaction and squeezed harder, and this time earned a moan. "You like that?" He squeezed even harder and ran his nails over Inuyasha's exposed skin. Inuyasha growled and shoved his hand away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"I thought you liked it? You were acting like you liked it, so I thought I could keep goin'."

"No! Get the fuck o-" Inuyasha was silenced with a harsh kiss, Kouga attacking his lips with his own. Smothering, nipping, and licking with force until Inuyasha's lips were raw and swollen. Gripping his hair until it exposed Inuyasha's neck and he seized the chance to molest his throat with just as much vigor. Inuyasha moaned loud and gripped Kouga's hair locking his head into place. Kouga ground his hips into Inuyasha's ass, growling his content into his throat.

"Pull your fuckin' pants down." Inuyasha commanded. It had been far too long and he wasn't about to let this slip through his fingers, not when there's this beautiful boy willing and eager to fuck him. Kouga grinned wildly and ripped his pants down, his hardened dick sprung out to tease Inuyasha, which he gripped instantly sliding his hand up and down tormenting its owner.

"F-fuck!" Kouga panted, nipping Inuyasha's throat until it bled. The metallic taste compelling him more to the point that Kouga sank his sharp canines into his neck, his mouth overflowing with the lush, rich taste. It overpowered him, his eyes bleeding red for the boy halfway beneath him.

"On your stomach." To which Inuyasha was all to eager to comply. His pants were down past his ass immediately. They didn't have much room, but they didn't mind. Pressing against each other, feeling the other's passion was more than they could take.

Kouga rubbed his dick against the boy beneath him loving the heat it brought both of them. He spat on his hand before rubbing it on his dick, blood pounding in his ears, neither worried about the cold any longer. He rubbed his dick against Inuyasha's enterance sending lightening up his spine.

"Ready?" Kouga didn't even wait for an answer before easing in slowly. Their bodies shaking, their minds on nothing but each other. All their pain escaping, all their worries long forgotten. It was only them.

"Get it in already!" Inuyasha blurted, Kouga merely chuckled before thrusting in completely, his dick instantly swallowed in pure warmth. He was quick to pull out only to thrust back in, setting a quick and ruthless pace.

Kouga ground into the boy below him, running his rough hands up his shirt to tweak his nipples harshly. Pounding into Inuyasha's body, feeling his own pleasure swarm his body. He couldn't stop, he couldn't even breathe. He buried his face in Inuyasha's hair, inhaling his sweet scent that he hadn't noticed before. He smiled hearing Inuyasha's moans, but he wanted more.

Kouga reached around to grab Inuyasha's dick to jerk it at the same pace as he was entering him. Instantly Inuyasha cried out, clawing at the slide beneath him.

"I'm gonna cum!" Seeing Inuyasha cum pushed Kouga over the edge, releasing himself deep into the boy with a ruthless fervor, sharp claws digging into Inuyasha's hips to hold him close. Inuyasha's vision turned spots of black, his head a mass of static, and his toes were numb; he could only assume that the boy above him felt the same. Kouga's hot breathe trickled onto his neck, at first in pants, but slowed into a soothing rhythm that matched his own.

"So, wanna go to my house?" Kouga said grinning.

"What the fuck? I thought you were homeless!" He screamed in disbelief.

"I've seen you come out here every night this week. I… I thought you were beautiful and I wanted you."

"B-but you tricked me!"

"Do you regret it?"

"…No."

"Then why does it matter?" Inuyasha had nothing to say, but a smile crept to his face lovingly.

"Then lets get the fuck inside." Inuyasha commanded with a laugh and Kouga was all too eager to obey.


End file.
